A known method of compressing digital information is to use a compression technique which is called "predictive coding", and has been described, e.g. in P. Elias: Predictive Coding, Part I and II, IRE Trans. Info. Theory, Vol IT-1, March 1955, pages 16-33, and US-Pat. No. 2,605,361, C. C. Cutler, 1952. This technique includes two operations comprising:
(1) creating a sequence of residues containing the same or nearly the same information as the original sequence of digital signals, PA1 (2) encoding the sequence of residues, e.g. with the aid of binary symbols.